


Bruise Pristine

by VincentsEyebrows



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Placebo (UK Band)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Mild Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentsEyebrows/pseuds/VincentsEyebrows
Summary: Brian's dark curls were splayed below his head, his shiny lip gloss illuminating in the faint light that the bedside light provided. Naked skin seemed honey tinted under the sweet glow, his ice cold eyes fixed on his burning cigarette. He was quiet, as if reserving his words for the right moment. The right moment for him to spill his words of bitterness. He resembled a beautiful serpent, delicate and quiet, yet ready to spray his venom at any given moment.





	Bruise Pristine

**Author's Note:**

> This if a fanfic that I pretty much came up with after watching some videos of Placebo collaborating with David and it came out on a whim. Please enjoy!

_Brian's dark curls were splayed below his head, his shiny lip gloss illuminating in the faint light that the bedside light provided. Naked skin seemed honey tinted under the sweet glow, his ice cold eyes fixed on his burning cigarette. He was quiet, as if reserving his words for the right moment. The right moment for him to spill his words of bitterness. He resembled a beautiful serpent, delicate and quiet, yet ready to spray his venom at any given moment._

 

The perspiration on the youth's forehead looked characteristic, a bit too familiar to David. He saw the dark haired beauty half slumped against a wall, holding his nose in his hand and tipping his head back. His pupils were dilated, his breath was heavy and his eyes searched the room frantically. In spite the movement, it seemed like nothing really registered to his brain.

 Lazy blue eyes gradually lowered to that stranger's height, trying to read into the details of his face. Too dazed and confused, he sniffed once, to make sure that there wasn't any blood running down his lips. “The fuck? This is a private,” Brian paused and his eyes rolled back, cocaine making spikes through his unsteady heartbeat. “fucking space, in case you missed the sign by your head, shithead.”

 David let out a heartfelt laugh, a feeling of sympathy pooling into his stomach. What rebellious youth. He coughed into his hand to clear his throat and took his sunglasses off, which didn't really serve for any purpose other than hiding his identity. He knelt in front of the sharp tongued youth, a cocky little smile on his lips. How old was he? David figured that they must be at least twenty years apart. “Would you like me to follow the security rules then?”

 Brian's eyes widened, unsure of whether he was actually seeing David Bowie standing there in all his glory. “Holy fucking shit, I must totally be high off my ass.” He chuckled in disbelief. Last time he checked, it was cocaine he was snorting, not some fucking hallucinative drug.

 “Yes, to that I can agree.” David let out a quiet laugh of his own. “Well it's nice to meet you too?”

 The intoxicated youth shook his head, trying to get his head around the entire concept. Thing that was positively impossible, not in his current state. “Brian. It's Brian.” The word sounded nearly shy coming out of his mouth, even though cocaine tended to make him act more extroverted. “And of course, you're David.”

 “Seems like I don't need to do any greeting.” The older giggled, then held his hand out. At first, he planned to go for Brian's hand, but something else caught his interest. It was the bruise on his neck, dark and recent. His thumb traced against it, but quickly lost all interest to something much more serious. The youth's pulse was jumping under his thumb, his body hot. “Do you need anything?” David's voice was drowned in concern, one that made him sound like a worried father.

 Brian chuckled and narrowed his dazed eyes, a characteristic smirk splaying on his lips. “You mean, other than snow white and the seven cocks?” The younger laughed with his wide eyes as he realised what he had just uttered. “But some water would be nice too.” His voice returned way quieter, joy vanishing completely and being replaced by a feeling of nausea.

 David glanced around the empty room until he eventually spotted a few water bottles. He stood and brought one of them to his intoxicated company. He opened it for him even, just to make sure he wouldn't end up spilling it. He watched Brian sip from his water, the way his throat shifted as he gulped down. He found himself mesmerised by that sight, causing for David's heart to beat into his ears. “Where are your band mates?”

 “Probably out shagging some slut.” Brian chuckled and put the bottle on the ground. “And I'm here, all alone and snorting their share of cocaine. Not so alone anymore.” He murmured, then slowly brought himself to an upright position. “What brings the great David Bowie to our filthy little concert?”

 “Your music, perhaps.” David wasn't lying, though this was about half the truth.

 “Woah, a disappointing answer.” Brian teased, his ice cold eyes burning an unbearable heat into David's stomach. “So what does one have to do to get a steal of Bowie's stash?”

 “Not much, really, I'm rather generous.” David decided to play along, a soft smile gracing his face as he extended his hand, wanting to help Brian to his feet. Now that they were both standing face to face, the older could see their height difference. “I didn't know I qualified as a drug dealer now.”

 “What else do you qualify as, then, David?” Brian asked, his manicured hands coming to toy with the end of David's jacket, fingertips tracing over the zipper.

 David's hand slowly found Brian's jawline, his fingers tracing it down to his chin. He tipped his head up as soon as he reached the edge, having Brian look him in the eye. “It's not like me to be belittled like that.”

It was almost a source of excitement for David, how that Brian didn't freak out upon seeing him. He didn't act like he was some sort of God, he didn't objectify him, cut him down to nothing else than a never ending performer. David hadn't felt little, he hadn't felt human, since forever. Though this youth, this high little boy, didn't even flinch unloading all these insults towards him.

 Brian smirked and moved his head, his lower lip tracing the edge of David's thumb. “Does it turn you on?” He sounded overly confident in his words, his beautiful eyes narrowed down. “How long has it been since you've fucked someone real? Or rather, someone who sees you pounding them, instead of Ziggy Stardust?”

 “That's a sharp tongue there, Brian.” David let out a breathless little chuckle, they were closer than he had originally intended them to be.

 “Most people say it's soft like velvet.” Brian protested, his hand coming to rest on top of David's. “You'll have to figure that out for yourself.”

 David found himself in a state of internal conflict. This situation hadn't been planned, but he couldn't really say he was displeased with it. He held Brian's gaze for another moment, leaned close, felt their breaths mix and their lips trace together in a ghostly touch. His hands let go and he stepped back, ego filling his chest at the displeasure that filled Brian. “I have the stash in the car.”

 The disappointment vanished from Brian's face and was replaced by a delighted little smirk. “I'm interested, but I'm not some chick you get to fuck in the backseat of your car.” Brian declared as he lit a cigarette. His dark red lips curled around it with such delicacy, inhaling toxic smoke.

 “I wasn't planning on a car fuck.”

 “Good!” Brian beamed as he picked up his leather jacket and threw it around his shoulders. “Let's go, then.”

 “Aren't you changing?” David asked, rather weirded out. Brian was dressed in a short black dress, leopard pantyhose clinging tightly to his pale thighs. The combat boots he wore added a spike of edginess to the entire look.

 “No, why would I?” Brian walked past David without much care. The older could only follow with a loud chuckle. He pushed forward at some point, to guide the way to the car- Which only resulted in Brian shoving him to the side and skipping past him again.

 “Shouldn't you be taking the backseat? It's for minors.” David smirked and shifted his weight on one hip as he unlocked his car. Brian flipped him off without much grace and jumped to the passenger seat.

The drive to the hotel passed with Brian blasting some music tapes that David had tossed in the backseat. He had the window rolled down and was probably smoking his third cigarette while singing obnoxiously loud. He would hurt his voice, David knew, but he couldn't really come to stop him. Not when he looked this breathtaking under the night breeze.

 

 

Brian entered the cheap motel room, his dilated irises searching the small space that spread around him. It wasn’t too difficult to tell that this was a love hotel, but the both of them had agreed to it. David had suggested a better place, some five star luxury, but Brian pointed out how meaningless would that be.  
  
“I want a smoke.” Brian murmured as he all but dragged himself to bed and threw his body on the mattress. He was far too intoxicated for delicacy and gracefulness. He could reserve that for the stage.  
  
David tossed a pack of cigarettes to him, then did a quick search of the room for any portable flat surface. There was a book– Kama Sutra. David initially chuckled, the decorators must certainly be kitsch, placing that thing in a love motel. Nobody was interested in cracking their spine trying these positions.  
  
“Are you going to laze around for long?” Brian asked, inhaling from his intoxicating cigarette as if there was no tomorrow. His lungs simply felt empty without the trademark scent of tobacco.  
  
David threw the book on the bed and took a seat by Brian. “As promised,” the older took a small bag of white powder from his coat, one that had Brian grinning like a cat.  
  
“Cut that shit up.” Brian’s eyes followed David’s movements as he retrieved a credit card from his pocket and emptied some of the illegal substance on the book. He parted it and cut it into small lines with much expertise. “I want the first go.”  
  
“You’re a greedy little imp.” David smiled, then retreated a ten dollar bill from his pocket. He only rolled it into a small tube, to make it look like a straw. He passed it to his company for the night, who pulled his long black hair back and tucked it behind his ears.  
  
Brian closed one of his nostrils with his finger and placed the makeshift straw on the end of one cocaine line. He sniffed it in quickly, which made his eyes roll back for a minute. He handed the bill to David with shaky hands, then laid back on the mattress, chest heaving, pupils gradually dilating more than before.  
  
David followed the same process that Brian did. The only difference was that it didn’t hit him instantly, because he hadn’t been intoxicated. He felt the familiar rush hit his chest and spread throughout.  
  
When Brian propped himself on his elbows again, his nose was running with red blood streaks, his nostrils too abused from the drug use. He closed the other side this time and sniffed in another line. “Fuck…” his breath caught in his chest and his eyes stayed up for a minute, eyelids fluttering.  
  
David’s body was trying to push some logic into him, which probably resulted in him pausing before sniffing in his second dosage. “How much of this have you taken today?” David asked and held the youth’s cheeks in his hand. The blood hadn’t stopped, it was littering down his chin at this point.  
  
“Not enough to pass out.” Brian smirked with his blood red lips, his breath heaving.  
  
David let go with reluctance, then sniffed in his second line of cocaine. This time he didn’t hand the straw back, which had Brian raising his brow. He tried to take it, but David pulled it back and held it out of his reach.  
  
“Don’t be a dick.” Brian grunted as David placed the book on the bedside table. He tried to grab it back, which just resulted in his neck being grabbed and his body being shoved into the mattress. Wide eyes fixed on his superior, his racing pulse able to be felt against his palm through his neck.  
  
David pulled a tissue from his pocket and started wiping the blood that had stained ash white skin off his partner’s face . When Brian pushed his hand away and pulled his face down, David pressed their lips together in a life sucking gesture.  
  
There wasn’t anything gentle about their movements, needy lips trying to make up for the lack of cocaine substance. Brian’s hands buried into the older’s hair and gripped it tightly, his hands sweaty, just like the rest of his hyperventilating body.  
  
Teeth dug into soft flesh of lips and tongue, nearly drawing blood. They only pulled back when they started gasping for air, their lungs aching in need for oxygen.  
  
Another minute and David was pressing his lips against his partner’s neck, biting harshly enough to bruise. Had he been sober, he would had been mindful of Brian’s stage appearance. All he cared for now was feeling the youth beneath him.  
  
Brian grumbled and tipped his head back, David’s hands grabbed at his leopard leggings and torn them open, blunt nails scratching against his clean shaved skin.  
  
“Just another happy junky, was it?” David smiled through his panting and felt up his partner’s narrow thighs, then down to his knees, the only boyish part about his legs.  
  
“Take the dress off, it’s too tight…” Brian complained, his chest was still heaving with his racing heartbeat. He fumbled with the sleeves, completely ignoring the existence of a very much useful zipper.  
  
“Shit, sit up first.” David sighed and helped Brian into a sitting position. Facing his partner’s back, the older pulled the zipper of the tight little dress down. Unable to resist the whiteness that spread in front of him when he pushed the garment down Brian’s waist, he latched his lips against his shoulder, his hands tracing down his spine. Then they slid to the front, nails scratching up the youth’s ribs.  
  
Brian pressed his back into David’s chest, their heat mixing together. Then he felt fingertips caressing down his underwear, fingers sneaking through his pubes and wrapping around his cock. “Oh, fuck, fuck, David…”  
  
“You’re shaved everywhere but there, what a para–“ David let out a low growl as hips ground into his own, the little devil in his arms moving in order to regain some of his control.  
  
David grabbed at Brian’s wrists and squeezed tightly, to get his attention. “Lay back.” He murmured, voice harsh. He had better plans than humping Brian like a dog.  
  
Brian’s brain needed a minute to process this information, but once it did, he carefully pulled away and laid on his back. He grabbed at his dress and shoved it down, kicking it off his feet. He sighed deep, his body was on fire.  
  
When David pulled his partner’s leggings off his legs completely, his expression softened. Red tight strips spread over the youth’s thighs, cut messily and with objects that weren't nearly as sharp as a knife. Probably glass, thought David. “Brian?”  
  
“Mhm?”  
  
“It’s nothing.” David felt warmth spread throughout his chest now that he got to lean down and kiss these wounds. His touch was feather light, which had Brian feeling confused. He probably didn’t think of his own cuts at this point. Manicured hands fisted at David’s sweater and tugged at it harshly, until it came off his head.  
  
“Stop staying still, David.” Brian grunted and grabbed another cigarette from his pack. He lit up and placed it between his lips. He grunted lowly as his partner pushed his boxers down.  
  
David kissed Brian’s abdomen, his soft lips caressing the skin around his bellybutton, a stark contrast to the previous grabbing and pulling.  
  
David reached out for the lube that was placed on top of the bedside table and settled between his partner’s thighs. He took a minute to look down at him, at the way that Brian laid on his back, smoking and keeping his thighs apart, practically begging for David to settle in between them.  
  
“We should had got beers.” Brian complained, his eyes closed gently as he flicked the ashes off his cigarette and onto the ground. He whimpered and his back arched just a little, the flat of David’s tongue tracing up the underside of his cock.  
  
David took the chance to lube his fingers up as Brian lost himself in the pleasure that his mouth had to offer. His lips pressed against Brian’s head and started sucking it into his mouth, watching him whimper and gasp.  
  
“Shit, just fuck me already.” Brian grunted impatiently, his hips arching off the bed as David took him further into his mouth. Familiar slickness pressed against his entrance, his body arching at the coldness of it. “You could had warmed it first.”  
  
“My bad, Nancy Boy.” David loved teasing his partner with that song, it had most definitely been controversial. He carefully pushed one of his fingers into Brian’s tight heat, watching him shift and purse his lips. With a small smile, he took Brian’s cock in for once more, sucking it hard, at the very same time that his finger pushed into his prostate.  
  
Brian gasped and arched, his walls tightening around his mentor’s finger. The second digit intruded him and he almost came, shaking on his partner’s hand. He felt overstimulated due to the cocaine he had consumed in the past few hours. Third finger and he had to hold his breath not to gasp and cry in need. His cigarette had long since burnt out and been dropped to the tile floor. Instead, his rough fingertips found his nipples and squeezed down, making it that much harder for him not to cum down David’s throat.  
  
When fingers retreated, Brian was left staring at David with all the need in the world. His pupils were dilated beyond belief, his eyelids half lidded. “David…” He murmured, eyes closing. “I want another line.” He felt like he was coming down already.  
  
David was standing now, to remove his pants and underwear. He could practically see Brian begging for his return, the loss in his eyes due to their severed contact. “I’ll give you two if you’re a good boy during this.” David was lying. He wasn’t about to let Brian go into a cardiac arrest by overdosing. However, promises like that seemed to stall his needs. He settled between his partner’s thighs and wiped his hands on the very same tissue that he had wiped Brian’s nose with.  
  
David lined his cock with Brian’s entrance, applying just enough pressure to make him whimper without really pushing himself in. “Will you sing for me in your high pitched voice if I go in at once?” David whispered into his partner’s ear and watched him whimper and squeeze his eyes shut. One arm was beneath Brian’s head, to keep it tilted upwards, while the other pushed his leg to his chest. “You’re so beautiful, it’s such a shame that your lipstick didn’t leave stains on my cock.”  
  
Brian opened his mouth in response, but David did just as he had warned. He pushed in with one swift thrust, burying himself to the hilt. It had Brian crying out in his nasal voice, his head tilting back and his walls tightening impossibly, trapping that perfect man between them.  
  
David clawed at his pale thigh and panted, his face hovering just above Brian’s pleasured expression. He watched him, watched the way he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to concentrate on relaxing. A droplet of blood landed on his partner’s face and that’s when David realised it was his nose bleeding now.  
  
Brian reached out with shaking hands and wiped David’s lip with his thumb. It was the cue for David to kiss him hard and start a slow rhythm. The younger held his partner’s face in his hands as their mouths moved together, soft grunts mixing together.  
  
David pulled all the way back and slammed back in, back into Brian’s awaiting body. He watched that youth arch and shake, broken moans leaving his bright red lips. He had never seen such beauty in a man before, had never seen such a sinful boy.  
  
Brian wrapped his arms around David’s neck, holding him tightly as they rocked into an accelerating rhythm. The older grabbed Brian’s hips and pulled them harshly against his own, their pants and gasps filling the lonely room.  
  
The room that used to be a simple love motel room was now their place. Their place to consume illegal substances, their place to become one.  
  
David took hold of his partner’s cock and started pumping it quickly, feeling precum slick his hand. Brian writhed in his arms, moaned and clawed at David’s nape as he reached his release. His walls tightened down and forced the older to still as whiteness covered his hand.  
  
It only took a few more thrusts for David to tumble over the edge. After a last, deep thrust, he pulled out and pumped himself, spilling all over Brian’s abdomen.  
  
David pressed their foreheads together, chests nearly touching as they heaved for much needed air. “You’re so beautiful.” The older gasped out, thumb tracing his partner’s lower lip.  
  
Brian opened his eyes, ice blue staring pointedly into his partner’s form. “What now? Isn’t this the moment where you dress up and storm the fucking room?”  
  
David was taken aback by the sudden boldness, his curious eyes fixing on the sharp tongued youth. “No, why would I?”  
  
“Isn’t this how it happens in movies?” Brian chuckled, his lips giving out the lighthearted nature of his comments. “Very bad, very cliche movies.”  
  
“No, Snow White Boy. We’ve paid the night.” David teased and carefully pulled away from the younger, just for the sake of pressing his spent body on the mattress. “Do you want to try the shower?”  
  
“Shower? Does this place even have showers?” Brian chuckled and lit up another cigarette.  
  
“I think that every hotel has a shower.” David took a cigarette of his own, just appreciating their moments of gentleness. Smoking next to each other, small puffs of smoke joining the upper layer of pollution that floated by the ceiling.  
  
David took a while watching his partner. Brian was on his back, his raven curls splayed underneath his head and framing his pale face. He was damp with sweat, smoking and staring at the ceiling. “You aren’t going to give it to me, are you?”  
  
“No. Not until you sober up.” David wasn’t a mood killer, nor was he Brian’s father. He couldn’t halt his addiction, but he could take care of him until he was in a state to consume more.  
  
“I’ll get cranky, go Alice Cooper on you.” Brian smirked cheekily, his brows shooting up as he stared at his superior.  
  
“Why do they even call you Alice Cooper when mad?” David laughed as he inhaled from his cigarette. After a moment of quietness, he spoke again. “I wasn’t lying when I said I enjoyed the show.”  
  
“I’m not drunk enough for this conversation.” Brian grunted and rubbed at his face, cigarette slowly burning between his index and middle finger.  
  
“You probably don’t think you’ll last for long. But as long as Placebo stands, I would like to work with you, Brian.” David’s tone was serious yet full of gentleness. He didn’t want to press the youth into a situation he wouldn’t like and accept just because of David’s name.  
  
Brian burst in laughter and rolled to his chest, soon to prop himself on his elbows. His dark strands framed his face again, bringing out the smeared red lipstick. “Is this your way of sealing business? Fucking the other party into agreement?” The younger whispered, his fingers tracing the skin of David’s stomach.  
  
“Only when I really want them to be sealed.” The older smiled cheekily and grabbed Brian’s hand, for the sake of pressing a firm kiss to his knuckles. “In my mind, you’ll open my gigs.”  
  
“Opening for the great David Bowie? No way, the fame will get to our heads.” Brian was smirking like a cat all along, his thumb beginning to caress his partner’s collarbone.  
  
“As if it hasn’t already, mister this is a private space.” David teased and watched the younger try to come up with an excuse.  
  
“I had– Hell, I have snorted a mountain of cocaine. Spare me your criticism.” Brian barked this out bitchily, which only resulted in David yanking him to his chest and holding him tight. Tight enough for Brian to be unable to move. “You’re not playing fair.”  
  
“Well, do you? Ever?”  
  
“No.” Brian let out one of his little intoxicated laughs, goofy grin spread on his face.  
  
Brian would had never expected that this conversation would be reality. He felt his heart give out on him when they first opened for David. All this audience seeing them, it was unreal.  
  
When they played together on stage, Brian felt alive.


End file.
